Agent 1
by phillip95
Summary: It's slightly of the line of cherub but extemely similar, be nice :- am very new to this. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The humid air made me drowsy, slow and distracted. The masculine voice drained over me, I wouldn't understand if I listened anyway. Biology was my worst subject; I never quite grasped the whole concept of that specific science.

"Pssst! James..." whispered a more than familiar voice.

I turned round; pleased to be distracted from the groaning noise of the science teacher, to see my best friend looking at me as if she had just had the most eager idea ever.

"Fancy going to the cinema's tonight?" Asked Jane. What an excitement for the pictures, we were always going to the cinema but why shouldn't I be? All my other friends went drinking, they had a good time. So I'm entitled to have a good time with my friends.

"Yeh, why not?" I replied.  
"Great, there's new film out about a shape shifter fancy seeing that?"  
"Mr Brown turn around!" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Mr Stoke looking over me like a hawk looks over its prey. I opened my book, picked up my pen and looked down at the table. Luckily the bell rang out across the school tell pupils they were free to go for the weekend, I jumped out of my seat grabbed my stuff and went to exit through the door when Mr Stoke called after me

"James I have something to tell you on Monday." I nodded and walked out, it would only be something like you're not focused enough. Jane was waiting for me outside already organising the times of the cinema, I was normally the organise freak but Jane seemed inspired today. The old school bus waited for Jane outside the school, I used to get the bus but my mum became head of DMP some sort of mobile phone business and now she is the second richest business woman in the world. I never boasted about being rich, I never let my mum take me to a private school. The black Mercedes limousine was stretched across the middle part of the car park I waved at Jane confirming that I would be at the cinema for half five and climbed inside the car. The journey from St. Harts School to my house wasn't long; but when you never had any friends to talk to on the way there made it seem much longer.

As we pulled up against the Hart Castle, Mr Bourne came out from inside the castle to let me out of the car. I climbed out and went inside. The big house always made me seem different I was richer than everyone else but I never liked it, it made you seem like a snob. Everyone wants to be my friend because of my money; that upset me I was always cachous to whom I spoke to. The smell of the bread baking always waked my sense's for an old castle it was always warm and welcoming. The long corridors seemed empty though; my sister would be in her room revising for her degree. She is hoping to become the best surgeon in the world, and the way she is going it wouldn't surprise me if she got it. I climbed the stairs towards my room the stone steps where cold and dull but it gave a sense towards the castle, the golden lit corridor was where I stepped into, all over the wall's and ceiling's where the gold thread that made the castle famous for what it was. This used to be the home of the royal family but they decided to have a bigger palace and moved down to London. The paintings all along the wall where of past rulers of Britain, King George, Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth II. I loved staring at these photo's to think that the royal family lived here in my very home, as I reached the end of the corridor the gold thread along the walls came to a halt and the normal colour of the castle came into view, the brick stairs stood out in front of me, the smell of freshly made bread was stronger here. I set off down the stairs towards the kitchen, hoping to be lucky enough to get some bread from Mary. Mary was our cook, the best in the area.

"Hey Mary, you got any bread to spare?"

"Yes sure James just grab a bit of the side" she replied.

I thanked her and sat at the table eating away, the kitchen was an amazing room it was stuck in the past. With the arga cooker and a wooden fire which blazed away in the corner.

"James your mum will be home shortly I would go and get sorted, it's been a busy day for her and she'll want the family to be together."

I nodded in agreement and left the room and climbed the spiralling stairs for the second time.

Once I got to my room I stripped of from my school uniform and got changed into some Nike tracksuit bottoms and a matching polo shirt. I put all my school clothes in the washing basket and place my bag to once side. After lying on my bed for a few minutes I decide to turn on the T.V. I listened to the music channel for a while listening to the U.K. Top 40.  
Just then a voice was sounded over our loudspeaker system.

"May, James come down stairs please we have something important to discuss."

It was my mum she must have just got back from her meeting in London.

I climbed of my bed and strolled along the corridor to the nearest set of stairs, my mum was waiting for us in the lounge, I smiled at her when I entered and sat down. May came in with her university jumper on her brown hair carefully curled and brushed to the left side of her body.

"Use both know that I have just been to a business conference and I have set up a new contract. As from now on Faye Browns business is going American!" she smiled and flung her arms around both May and myself.

Once celebrating the news and having a dinner in our dining hall, we all decided that it would be a nice way to end the night and went off in our own decisions, May met up with her boyfriend and went out drinking for the night and as planned I met Jane in the cinema.

We went to see the new film as arranged, Jane loved it. IT wasn't as much as a thrill to me however. After the film Jane explained to me that she needed to be home, her parents were being daft again I phoned a cab for us both and dropped her off.

"Thanks for tonight James it has helped I'll explain later. Bye."  
I smiled at her and wished her well, her parents could be real tough on her sometimes, once I got home I went straight to my room to go to bed. Not realising how quiet everything seemed. May's car was outside but I never heard and she would never have gone to bed this early I thought of it as a one of and climbed into my bed not know of the horrors that awaited me the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm beeped telling my it was 1130am and I was due to get up, I climbed out of bed and strolled over to the en suite bathroom, I turned the shower onto hot and got ready to climb in.  
Once finished cleaning myself up and brushing my teeth I got ready in a pair of G-Star Jeans and a casual top with a cardigan over the top. Once ready I went down stairs into the small dining room where breakfast was served every morning, on the table within a small silver platter dish was a full English breakfast.

I grabbed what I wanted and started to eat, the sausage's had a salt a pepper seasoning which went really well with the rest of the breakfast, Mary truly was the best cook in the area. After shovelling the food into my mouth I glanced at my watch and realised it was 1215pm, where was my mum and sister. They should have been in the dining hall by now. After walking along the room to the other side I climbed down the set of stone steps which led down to the main kitchen, I poked my head through the door.

"Mary, are you in here?"

"Just in the fridge James, what's wrong?" replied a warm hearted voice.

"My mum and sister weren't at breakfast have they gone out?"  
Her head swung round violently and looked at me in surprise; her face was puzzled with her blonde hair tangled over her face.

"NO she should be in, go and check on her James"

I nodded in reply and walked up the stone steps and entered the dining room once again, after walking up the main stairs and into the hallway I walked towards my sister's room.  
I opened the door slowly and looked over to the bed, on the right was my sister's boyfriend untouched sleeping. To the left of him laid my sister, never to wake up, blood had dried up on the bed sheets and her eyes where open in surprise, with a scared look in her eyes. My heart missed a beat; I froze not knowing what to do. Who had done this? Why had they done this? What was it for?

I moved backwards slowly my heart trying to beat but something was restricting it; I walked along the corridor gaining speed on every step. At the bottom of the corridor was my Mums oak doors slightly open, my heart stopped once again. I knew what was behind it but I didn't want to accept it, I opened the door and seen my mother sprawled across her bed in the same state as my sister, I dropped down to the floor, tears rolling down my face. How could this happen to me?

I stood up and walked to the side of the four poster bed on the wall was an emergency button that would set an alarm off and lock down every exit in the mansion. I hit it with all my force, the anger building up in me.

The alarms screeched with alert and I heard barriers close off exits around the whole mansion. If this had recently happened then the murderer must be still in the house, I ran out the room hoping to hear them try to escape but I heard nothing other than the alarm, I turned the corner along to the stair and seen Mary climbing them, she had a pistol in her hand and was on top alert.

"James, what happened?" she asked with shock.

"My...Mum...May...they've been..."I whaled out in tears. Mary's face dropped knowing what had happened she relaxed her stance and cuddled me in her arms.

*

After Mary went in the room's to check on the bodies, we decided it was clear to phone an ambulance, Mary did this as I was in shock I wasn't upset, I wasn't happy I didn't believe that something so bad could happen in one night. May's boyfriend sat across from me drinking a cup of tea which had about 10 sugars in it; Mary said it would settle the nerves.

Once the ambulance arrived Mary rushed over to let them know exactly what had happened, when she did this a man in a grey suit with black hair gelled nicely stood beside her she glanced at him and smiled briefly and returned to the paramedic to discuss the situation. Once the paramedic got all the details Mary turned to the man in the grey and started talking, his expression never changed once, he nodded and I seen him mouth the words 'I agree'. He shot a glance in my direction and sauntered over to me.  
"James I am greatly sorry for your loss, I was the deputy at your Mum's business, if you ever need help don't hesitate to get in contact with me"

I nodded in appreciation still not feeling sad or upset just bewildered. Then all of sudden from nowhere I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I turned to see a paramedic placing a needle into it, my eyes felt heavy I tried to keep them open. Why where they drugging me with something? But it was too much for me to handle the drug took over my sense's and I eventually passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as I awoke the blood rushed to my head causing the dizzy spells to kick in once again. After they passed I looked around absorbing the environment in to see where I was, but there was no sign. I was laid on a bed with a jumper and trousers on, to the right of the bed was a table on it was a phone and a folder. At the bottom of the room was a toilet. I desperately needed a wee, so I dashed to the toilet and when I came back I picked the folder up. On the front it stated:  
'Open up and follow the instructions

I opened the folder slowly and took of the piece paper which had only three lines on:

' 1. Lift the phone handle up

2. Dial 658893

3. Ask for Mrs Gardner'

I did as the document instructed and asked for Mrs Gardner, the phone operator at the other end told me to wait for a little while and that she was on her way and I wasn't to worry about the situation. I sat at the foot of my bed waiting for the door to open, it was obviously security protected it had a swipe card station on the inside of the room. After a short while I heard a high pitched buzz then a clicked and the door sprung open, and in the entrance stood Mary.

"James my dear, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Erm..." I replied "Yes a little light headed I suppose but other than that I'm fine, where am I?"

"Ah now that's a question I can't answer just yet, all you need to know is that your perfectly safe. I am Mrs Gardner, yes I am aware you know me as Mary but I am really called Lisa Gardner, I was placed in your house for protection to you mother but that seem to go down the drain when the murderer knew to go in the house after I left even though no one knew about me not staying at the house."

It was too much for me to take in all at once, I mean my Mum and sister had just been murdered. All I want to know is who did it.

"I know you won't understand just yet but it will all become clear soon enough, now I am greatly sorry about the loss of your Mum and sister" Lisa's phone rang with a business type ring to it, Lisa picked it up and spoke very little humming at everything. She closed the phone and looked at me "James we are off to meet the boss of the business" she said grinning.

"The boss of what business" I asked.

"The secret service boss"

*

After taking to flight of stairs a lift to the 9th floor and walking along a corridor which never seemed to end we reached the office door.

At the top on a white plaque and in black writing was 'Mr Michael House Head of Secret Service'. I turned to look at Lisa she turned and smiled back at me, she nodded and opened the door, I walked into the room which had a table at one side with a laptop on top and document folders all around the desk and then to the right side was a sofa with a couple of chairs and a coffee table that's was where Mr House was sat.

I walked over and sat down at the opposite side to him, that was when I noticed he was the guy who came over to me and told me he was the deputy at my Mums business, my Mum wasn't in charge of the Secret Service she was in charge of a national phone company.

"Wait your the man who came over to me at my house." I stated.

The man just nodded in agreement and waited several minutes before replying.

"It wasn't exactly a lie James, I still worked with your Mum it was just she was in charge of a large company and I am in charge of the secret service." He took a sip out of a cup of coffee before carrying on. "You see, you Mum was very rich and she had many people out to get her for her money and there was one man who wanted the money so much he sent a assassin out to kill her, this was when she contacted me to enforce her with someone to look after her someone who was highly combat trained, that was when Lisa, or Mary as you know her cam to your house in disguise as a cook. It was so secretive in fact even your Mum thought she was only a cook."

"Wait you're sat here telling me that there was an assassin out to kill my Mum for her money who also killed my sister?"

"That's right James you see the man wouldn't be able to take your mum's money whilst you and May where still around it was just a good thing you were out of the house whilst the murdering took place."

I looked at Mr House in astonishment, how could he be so calm about something like this my Mum and sister had just been murdered surely he should be out there trying to catch the man?

"Hang on just one minute" I said sternly. "My Mum and sister has just been murdered and your sat here not bothering to organise to get people out to catch him! What kind of 'Secret Service' are you?"

Mr Houses' face dropped, he knew I wouldn't be happy but not argue with him, he had a smug aura about him that made him think he was better than everyone else.

"James I can assure you that I am doing everything in my will to catch this man who killed you Mum and sister, but it isn't as easy as that, the man who got the assassin to kill your Mum is the most wanted criminal in the world. "

"Then catch him!" I bellowed, losing my temper.

I looked around at Lisa who had just been sat there through the full meeting not saying a word.

"You're no different, you came in my house and do nothing to protect my Mum and sister if you where there they could of been saved!" tears where streaming down my face at this point.

"James please think about the situation we can't just stroll into the room and catch the man we need to get him secretly he has escaped us for over 5 years, now listen to what we have to say." Lisa replied.

I looked down knowing that arguing would get me nowhere, all my feelings came flooding in at this point. Anger, sadness, loss and grief.

"Now we offer this chance to very few people, but you're in a situation that we can't even question it, you see the Secret Service has its elite force of children aged 12-18. We are offering you this chance James because we believe you would be able to bring down the man who murdered your family. However, in doing so we would also have to change your identity we can't having them know your alive as if they do then they'll know you have the money. I know it's a lot to consider but we need to know your answer."

*

I was in the room where I first started thinking over the decision whether to accept the offer or decline it, I knew I wanted to kill the man who had killed my family but, was I really up for it. Is it what my Mum would have wanted?

It only took me a few minutes to decide what my answer would be, I was to accept and become a 'Child Secret Service' and get revenge for my Mum and sister.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number Mr House had given me to phone.

"Ah James have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes I am up to it I want to become a child secret agent or whatever you call them" I replied.

"Well welcome to the Secret Service and your branch is called...well it's called the Babies. "


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came round slowly. I was awoken by the alarm beside me, it stated 9.00am. I was home. In my own bed. Not hotels. Mine. I looked around for an explanation but one never came, the room was tidy as always my clothes I wore the previous day where spread across the chair nearest the door.

I laid in my bed with just my boxers on. Someone had brought me home and undressed me. They had came into this house and left me. Who had brought me home? Had yesterday really happened? Were my Mum and sister really dead?

I jumped up and rang along the corridor to meet them. Not my Mum and sister. But Mr House and Lisa, deep in conversation they hadn't realised me coming.

I hid around the corner straining to listen to them talking.  
"You really think he is able to achieve this goal?"

"Yes I do Lisa, I think he is more than capable you worry too much"

"Mr House, he is only a child?"  
I moved round the corner. I walked heavily making sure they could hear me, they turned. Face screwed up in shock. They glanced at each other to make sure they knew what they were talking about was finished.

"Talking about me now where you? What complications do you think I would come across?"

"Nothing it was just Lisa being stupid, don't worry yourself."

How couldn't I worry? It wasn't like I could go and see my Mum anytime soon. I couldn't go running to my sister when something bad happens. They weren't there anymore. I was alone. I was expected to fight for myself and aid myself; I was actually expected to fight for everyone and kill this 'man' who killed my Mum and sister.

Walking down the stairs, that were covered in photo's of my Mum and sister was hard. Sarah in her university gown, she had done well for herself. She had came out of college with straight. Extremely clever, then there was my Mum. Standing holding her letter for her CBE and OBE next to the Queen, she had done well. She had made her company the best in the UK. What was going to happen to her business? I couldn't run it.

"Who'll look after my Mums business Lisa?"

"That has been sorted; Seth McFarlane is currently the Chief Executive and will be up until your 18th birthday were you will take over, that's if you want to? "

I smiled. I could be running my Mums business, but I was happy that someone was in charge, I wouldn't want my Mum's life ambition to be shut down. But would I want to run it? Was that the course I was supposed to take?

A knock rapped at my bedroom door. I climbed out of bed with heavy eyes and a snotty nose. I wasn't feeling too well, I had stayed up most of the night reading the briefing for the training I was about to take.

I was in for so much fun.

I opened the oak door, Lisa stood there with clothes piled up in her arms. It had been nearly a month since the death of my Mum and sister.

"I tell you what James I will be glad to stop washing all your dirty clothes, you stink the washing room out."

"Thanks Lisa. Erm I have something I need to ask you. You know this basic training is there any pointers you can give me?"

"Well the training I did was easier because criminal's will try to crack the children for information a lot more violently than they would if it was a adult. But I do have one tip, your accommodation is across from the adult trainees, the adult's trainee's accommodation is across from the food store. Now the adults get trained on how to unlock locks from the first week, use don't get trained until phase two. So my tip is to befriend one of the tough adults and get them to raid the food store share it with your fellow trainee's and you will be in the good books with everyone okay?"

"Gotcha" I replied.

"Right, now I have washed all the clothes you need for training. I went and bought you some new boots last night, they will need wearing so you can break them in. I have packed your bag for you. I have kept everything to the minimum because the person with the heaviest bag has to go running around the whole base. After every exercise make sure you wash everything you're wearing, and if that means getting naked you get naked. If you're sent on a mission and you're by yourself there won't be time to get them dry cleaned."

I looked up, realising how hard this training was going to be.

After I had got a shower and ate my breakfast it was time to have my last counselling session with Mr House. I had been having them since the incedent over a month ago.

"Now I realise you start your training tomorrow, if at any point during you need to talk or you are feeling emotionally upset, either speak to one of your team mates you are close too or phone me. Now the instructor is very strict however I will phone him tonight and explain the situation if at any point he gives you a hard time and won't let you phone then go over to the trainer for the adults and she will most definitely let you phone, is that understood?"

"Yes Mr House" I groaned back.

"Now have been having any nightmares about it or are you still not feeling anything?"

"Well of course I am still upset. It was my mother and sister. When I think about them I cry, but I have to move on, I can't dwell on it for the rest of my life otherwise I won't accomplish anything will I? And I'm sure this is what my Mum would have wanted."

"Well, I am happy about your feelings, it is good you seem to be handling them well, so I will call it the end of the this session and remember phone me if you need me. Good Luck James."

He stood up, wiping his pinstriped suit down, he was such a perfectionist he only had a crumb on it. But I guess presentation was everything right? That's why I had all my clothes ironed for the basic training tomorrow. Mr House sauntered out of the front room along to the front door, he turned and bowed his head and left slamming the door shut.

Lisa came stumbling in holding a tray of biscuits and tea. She looked around startled and confused.

"Has he gone?"

"Yes he said I was fine and to ring him if there was any problems"

"Ah okay, he was fast I didn't even have time to give him his tea and biscuits. So how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Excited I guess. I just don't want the other trainee's to be pricks"

"You have nothing to worry about there. We don't employ any stuck up people into the business and I checked the files on the children we have employed they all seem smashing"

I smiled. But for some reason I didn't feel like I should be smiling. Leaving this house was making it final. I wouldn't be returning until I was old enough to own it. I didn't want to make it final. I couldn't.


End file.
